fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)
The way I feel for you is more than enough. I love you Gamora ~~Kyle to Moon Light History Kyle Rayner is a top member of the Green Lantern Corps from Earth. After the rest of the Corps was destroyed, he alone was selected to bear the last power ring and carry on the title. Although he acted alone for many years, when the Corps was reformed, his skill level gave him a position as an Honor Guard, only behind Salakk and the Guardians in the chain of command of the Corps. He has also been a host for the Ion entity, and a member of the Justice League. The Last Green Lantern Before he acquired a Green Lantern ring, Kyle Rayner was a struggling-but-gifted freelance graphic artist. He lived and worked in Los Angeles initially. After Hal Jordan, grief-stricken over the destruction of his hometown of Coast City, went on a mad rampage, killing the entire Green Lantern Corps and most of the Guardians of the Universe who oversaw the Corps, Rayner was found by Ganthet, the last surviving Guardian, and given the last Green Lantern ring: the powerful weapon wielded by each Green Lantern, which allows them to conjure any form of matter or energy solely with their willpower. Ganthet's reasons for choosing Kyle to bear the ring have never been made completely apparent, aside from Rayner having been in the right place at the right time. Kyle, unsure of what to think about having this new power, went to his ex-girlfriend's apartment,Alexandra DeWitt, showing her that he now was a Green Lantern. She decided to help him, and after his first adventure where everyone thought he was Hal Jordan, she recommended he redesign his costume to distinguish himself. Sadly she died a till the present is grief-stricken of her death. The new look did not stop Mongul from trying to tear him apart during his first week as a Green Lantern, however, when Mongul came looking for revenge against Green Lantern for his defeat in Engine City. Mongul decided any Green Lantern would do. With some help from Superman, one of his heroes, Kyle defeated Mongul. It took the alien warlord by surprise that Kyle's ring could work against his yellow skin. Superman was shocked when Kyle knew virtually nothing about Hal Jordan or the Green Lantern Corps. He Later found himself at Central City where he had found the FusionFall Heroes and became a member and fell in love with Gamora. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Indomitable Will: Like many Green Lanterns, he possesses an incredibly strong will. He has been able to resist Zazzala's hypnotic pollen (through some coaxing from Huntress) which no one has been able to resist in the past. In addition, Mageddon (Weapon of the old Gods) tried to disable his ring but the Ultimate Warbringer was no match for Kyle's will. * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. * Artistry: Kyle is a skilled and creative artist. He's been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He's drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art with or without his Rings. Paraphernalia Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons * Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" Category:Characters Category:Males